bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mr Bio Shock/BioShock endings: My style!
Alright, let's say all my fanfics about Jack and Tenenbaum getting married and all actually is canon (Although I do still think it is. Trolololol.) So I present, the good and bad endings edited to fit this, as only I can. First, the good ending. Jack is sent flying by Fontaine's fist. He flys across the room and slams into a wall. He attempts to stamd up and grab pis pistol, but fintaine steps on it and roughly picks him up. "You wanna kill me? Well you and Ryan both! And guess what, ya both failed! NO ONE on this Earth will EVER finish me! And you sure as hell won't, Jackie boy! I created you, I owned you! I showed you the truth, I showed you your life! And speaking of, IT ENDS HERE." Jack pulled a proximity mine, the last bit of defence he had. "If it ends," he says "It ends for the both of us." Fonetaine opens his mouth to retort, and Jack stuffs it in his mouth, twisting it and securing it in place. In his horror, Fontaine drops Jack and sturggles to remove the mine. He falls into a large machine, and the mine explodeds, turning his head into a fine, red mist. The explosion causes and chain reaction, and the room starts to explode into huge fireballs. Jack gets up and makes a break for the exit, setting down the elevator to the ground floor. An explosion rips through the shaft, sending the elevator plummiting to the ground. Jack braces for the crash, but it never comes. He looks up to see the elevator is sitting in 3 feet of water. Quickly exiting, Jack sees that all of Point Promethus is filling with water. Tenenbaum radios in. The radio was damaged in the crash and barely emits and audible words. "Y-ou di-..... it! T-he wing.... filling.... water... fin-.... the emer-....gen-...-cy bathy-...here. Y-ou must get...... topside..... Plea-se... You mu-st...... Please! I- I- I-..... think... I'm in.... lov..... you" ''Static cuts off the last part, but Jack doesn't need to hear the rest. He understood. He was sure she did too. He pulls open the door, running to the matinence area. He finds the wing and hurries in to find the bathysphere. He finds one and starts unlocking the controls. As the door closes, a huge explosion tears through the wongs, sending the Sphere flying upwards, leaking badly. water begins to fill up the sphere but Jack can see the sunlight on the surface. With the Sphere half full of water, it surfaces and Jack tears open the door and watches it sink. Jack walks up the lighthouse's steps, looking out at the early morning sun breaking over the horizion. He collapses on the stone floor, looking up at the sky. He hears footsteps ans turns to see Tenenbaum walking over to him, grinning. Jack smiles back, weakly. She extends her hand and Jack takes it. He gets up but she doesn't release her grip. Instead, she turns over his hand softlyin hers and places her other hand on top of it. She looks down, then back up to him. "Jack, I need to say something..." she starts, but Jack puts up his other hand to stop her and places it softly on her cheek. He slowly runs his hand over her cheek and says "No. I... Know. And so do I." She simply pulls him close and kisses him. Jack returns her kiss and hug tightly. For the first time, they realize 5 little girls are watching, awestruck. Jack smiles and says "Why don't we get put of here? All of us." He turns back to Brigid and she simply smiles back. The screen then says "Some years later." The camera pans across a mantle over a fireplace, where a fire burns steadily. We see pictures of Jack and his family through the years, him in a black tuxedo, Brigid in a flowing white wedding gown in one picture, pictures of his daughters, on their birthdays, at school events. There is also a red wrench, battered and slightly rusted laying mounted inside a glass case along with a gold police badge and several ribbons and medals. Another picture shows Jack standing in green jungle combat gear with 4 other men in front of a Huey helicopter, the picture is signed "Happy New Year from North Vietnam, 1967." The camera continues to pan across, showing how the pictures and the subjects are changing. Jack and Brigid are looking older, their daughters to look more and more like young women. A sixth person is added in a photo, a realativly young man with tan desert camouflage and holding an M4A1 assault rifle loosly with one hand by the reciever. He is smiling a small, confident smile and looks a lot like his father. Dark hair, black eyes, tall, built like a football player. It is signed "12/25/03: Dear Mom & Dad- It's 94 degrees here in Kabul. Sure feels like Christmas day!- Love, Orson. The last photo shows the whole Ryan family, Jack with his arm around Brigid's waist and with their daughters and son sitting or kneeling in front of them. They stand on a knoll with the Golden Gate bridge in the distance. A hand reaches out and picks up this picture and gently strokes it with its thumb. As it is is put back in place, we see a flash of a chain link tattoo. "Jack?" We hear off screen. The camera turns to face an aged Tenenbaum. "They're here. Orson looks like he's back too." The camera follows Jack as he gets up and opens the door to his home. All of his now adult childern come into view and Jack simply smiles. Tenenbaum's monolouge begins, accompanied with various clips and photos of Jack and his family'd lives after Rapture: "You were offered a chance to rule this city. But you refused. Instead, you chose to take the one never truely given to you. Family. You gave the girls something they never did have either. A chance. You gave veryone a chance. You gave me a chance. For that, I must thank you for your courage and heart in the face of all adversity. Who knew the little boy I was told would be the key to the evil overtaking of the city would rather be the savior and the man I loved. Jack, I love you. I always will. You truely are a hero." The last clip shows Jack's funeral, where dozens of mourners watch as he is layed to rest with several Marines in dress uniform saluteing solumnly. The headstone reads ''"''Jack Ryan: 1932-2022. A good cop, a good husband, a good soldier, a good father." '' Aw, I'm tearing up now :] And now the bad ending... The battle and escape sequence follow the same as the previous one, except Jack manages to escape from the sector and seal the door. Tenenbaum radios in, but this time the radio is as clear as day. ''"Well, it's over. Now it looks as if no one can stand in the way of all the ADAM and power you need. I hope you enjoy it, Jack, and whatever horrors you will unleash. I have decided to leave this place with the girls. Enjoy your life now." ''Jack simply smiles and shuts off the radio. The screen then displays "16 years later." A man in a blue Navy jumpsuit sprints down a darkned hallway. He is bloodied and holding an M-16 rifle, he rounds a corner and finds a bathysphere, just what he wanted. As he opens the door, he hears footsteps. He turns and points his rifle at a man coming out of the shadows. "You?" The Navy man says. "Why are you doing this? Why?!" The other man chuckles. "Just bussiness." He says. The Navy man is about to shoot, but the other man is faster and hurls a fireball at him. He winces in pain a collapses. As the man puts his hand down, we see a flash of a chain link tattoo. He walks over to the Sphere, stepping on the dead Navy man's hand in the process. When he accends to the surface, Jack, now the ruler of the Splicers, walks over to the railing of the Lighthouse. He looks out to see a nuclear submarine with dozens of blue jumpsuited corpses floating around it and numerous Splicers walking on the deck. Jack laughs and mutters "Perfect." Uh oh... But wait, there's more! After the credits, the screen reads "Office of Navel Intelligence, 1976." A young officer walks into the office of the Director. He places a file on his desk. He says "Sir, the first salvage team has gone dark. No one has seen them since they set out 18 days ago." The Director looks up from the report hes writing and nods. "I take it this is the report?" he asks. The officer nods. "Yes sir." The director flips through the file and then says "Tell Captain Lawerence to ready another salvage crew, and take a SEAL team for escort. It will only be a matter of time before the damm Russians figure out we just lost an experimental H-Bomb. I bet they just can't wait to get their hands on something like that, and we just presented it on a silver platter." The officer snaps his hand to a salute. "Right away, sir!" he says before running off. The director takes a pin and places it on the known location location of the lost H-Bomb on a map he has sprawled out in front of him. Right on top of the remains of Rapture... Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts